Forgotten Souls
by AFightingDreamer
Summary: After a serious head injury on an extra credit assignment, Soul has lost all of his memories. While he struggles to regain them, Maka must come to terms with her affection towards her partner. Will Soul be able to remember his meister? Or will he stay in the dark forever? You never know what you have until it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again peoples of the internet! I am BACK! To all of you who read and are still reading my story, A Link to the Present, I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter. I don't know how a beta works, but i would appreciate it if I could have someone to bounce ideas off of to see what I need to add, change, explain better, etc. Anywho, this story is one I wrote a while back and posted on deviant art. I never posted it here because I was so focused on my other story that I forgot about it. Also, I found out what sparks my creativity that allows me to write/draw and it has to be the worst possible thing. Depression. Yes, in order for me to do anything else with either my art or my writing, I have to listen to depressing songs or have something bad happen to me. But enough of the rambling, ON TO THE FANFIC!**

* * *

SoMa Fanfic -Forgotten souls chapter 1

I do not own soul eater or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.

The night was cold, the moon showing it's bloody grin looked down on the sleeping Death City. Two figures stood in an alleyway.

One had sandy blonde hair that curled into two pigtails. She wore a skirt and a black trench coat wit white gloves. Her emerald green eyes surveyed the area with a focused gaze.

The other, a male, was leaning against the wall, a bored expression on his face. He had albino white hair and blood red eyes. His sharp teeth made him look menacing.

The male, named Soul, yawned and turned to his partner, "Hey Maka? Find any kishin souls yet? I'm starving." She turned and looked at him, slightly annoyed, "Is that all you can think about Soul? Your stomach?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well what else am I supposed to think about? What Lord Death looks like under his mask?" Maka sighed and returned to her watch.

They were supposed to be looking for a kishin that was said to be somewhere around here. It was an extra credit assignment. Maka began to mentally go over the mission details. They were supposed to find a kishin that had been praying on men somewhere around here. So far it had been quiet. Except for Soul's complaining. His full name was Soul Eater Evans. Known as the coolest weapon in Death City. At least that's what he says.

She sighed again as she thought about her so-called 'cool' partner. 'Well, I guess he is kinda cool. At least, he was when we first met,' she thought to herself as the memory came back to her.

Maka had been trying to find herself a partner for a while but nobody seemed to stand out to her. Really, nobody was interested. All the guys wanted a girl partner with a little more...size, if you know what I mean. And all of the girls wanted a hot guy.

Anyways, she had been walking around when she heard music coming from one of the halls. It was a sad, dark but somehow enchanting tune.

She followed the sound to a door. When she opened it she saw a checkered floor and red drapings. In the middle was a piano and sitting at it, playing the song she had heard, sat a white haired boy.

He was in a black and red pinstripe suit. His eyes were closed as he played his somber melody. As she approached him he stopped and turned to her. She was stunned. His eyes were a deep shade of red. So enchanting that she barely registered what he had said.

"What do you want?" He asked, he sounded slightly impatient. Recovering quickly she replied, "That was an interesting song you were playing," she said.

Soul stared at this girl. Interesting? This girl was definitely weird if she thought it was interesting. Usually people would have thought it was scary or depressing. She smiled at him, "I'm Maka. Scythe technician." "Soul Eater. Scythe." She was a scythe tech? What're the odds? Soul looked her over. She was cute, but he preferred a more mature girl over this flat-chested one.

But something about her seemed to click with him.

He turned back to the piano and said, "This is the kind of person I am." 'And this is where you run away from me,' Soul thought to himself. He began to play.

Maka quietly listened as the song began. At first it was slow and quiet, but in an instant the song grew loud and almost frightening. Maka's eyes widened. What kind of song is this? It was almost like a crazy person wrote it. However she couldn't help but sway with the beat. It was like the song had taken over her body and moved her to the sound of madness.

When he had finished playing he turned around, expecting her to be gone, but was surprised when he saw her hand extended towards him. "I like it! I didn't understand it but I liked it. Wanna be partners?"

Soul eyed her cautiously. He couldn't understand her. And that's what made him want her. He smiled his toothy grin and took her hand, "Yeah."

They shook hands.

A loud scream pierced her thoughts and she turned to find it's source. Soul had stood up straight and smiled his signature grin. "Over there," he pointed in the direction of a small alleyway. Maka nodded and grabbed his hand. Immediately he transformed into a red and black scythe. Near the top of the staff portion was an open red eye. Maka began to spin him, warming up for the confrontation. She then took off towards the scream.

~Next Chapter~

"Maka! Look out!"

"SOUL!"

There was blood all over him.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Also, if you can't wait and are dying to see what happens next, go to deviant art and look up my deviant name: Chris-chanXD. It will be there along with a couple other one-shots and fanfics that I decided to discontinue. Well, that's all for me! Peace off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamdas4eva:I'm glad you are enjoying it so far :3**

* * *

SoMa Forgotton Souls  
A MakaxSoul fanfic

As she ran Maka got a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling something bad was going to happen. She tried to shake it off and focused on the more important matter at hand.

Soul sensed his meister's distress. He had the same feeling. 'You feel it don't you Soul?' a familiar voice echoed through his head. 'Do you really think you can protect her this time?'

In a flash he was back in the dark room, the solemn blue candles and the spotlight over him gave an eerie glow. The stenograph playing the soft jazz in the back ground. Soul looked down and saw the familiar black pinstripe suit he always seemed to have. He looked around and saw the demon doing his annoying out-of-step dance.

"What do you want you annoying freak!?" The demon grinned. "I only want to help you Soul. I want to make you strong! So that you can protect your beloved meister." Soul rolled his eyes the demon. "Yeah right. You just want me to give into the madness so you can take the lead. Well forget it! I'm not going to put Maka in danger like that again!"

The demon sighed and walked towards the only exit. "That worked so well in Russia didn't it? You're letting your feelings for her weaken you." He turned and looked back at him, "You may not have a choice Soul. One day you 'will' need the black blood. And i'll be waiting."

The demon closed the door behind him, leaving soul alone with his thoughts. "This is so uncool..." Just then he heard a loud yell, "SOUL! Answer me!" Soul was pulled back to reality. "Woah!" In the time he was talking to the demon Maka had already found and engaged the pre-kishin.

It was a female body with dark, rotting skin and razorsharp teeth. She had scisor-like claws and nearby there was a pool of blood. In it was a man, cut in half, her latest victim he assumed. The weapons reflection appeared in the blade, "A woman huh? Explains why it only targets men."

Maka dodged a slash and landed a few feet away from it. "What the heck happened to you!? You were completely dead to the world!" The kishin attacked again and she dodged and counterattacked. The kishin dodged easily and slashed again. Maka used Soul's blade to stop its claws. "Had a visit from an old friend," Soul replied sarcastically. Maka's eyes narrowed. She knew what he meant.

When they had fought Crona she had met the demon while dancing with Soul. That last part made her face burn. 'What the...what is this...?' Losing her focus the kishin swung up with it's free hand and knocked Soul from her grasp. Maka fell back from the force of the blow. "Maka!" Soul hit the floor still in weapon form. Maka was too far from Soul to reach him, and the kishin was standing over her now.

"I don't usually kill girls but I will make an exception tonight!" The kishin swung its razor claws towards Maka, she couldn't move. She sat there waiting for death to take her. Then time seemed to slow down. She could see Soul running towards her, his face was contorted in a mix of fear and determination.

Soul had seen the kishin swing towards Maka and transformed back into a human and began to run towards her. 'Whats it going to be Soul?' the demon echoed in his head. 'You won't make it on time! Use the black blood! Become stronger!' As Soul ran he knew he had to make a choice, use the black blood to gain the power of madness or use his own strength to save his meister.

He dove in front of maka. 'Wrong choice boy!' He roared in pain as the kishins claws sliced through his skin. Blood spurted out on the ground with a sickening splat. He hit the ground and slid a few feet before comming to a stop.

Maka sat motionless. One second she saw the claws of the kishin about to rip through her flesh, the next she saw Soul lying in a small puddle of blood. His arm almost in ribbons. "SOUL!" The kishin turned towards him with pure hatred. "Pesky boy!" She leaped over to him and grabbed him by his head. Soul tried to fight her grip but she slammed his head against the wall.

The force jarred his senses and rattled his teeth. His vision blurred and blood ran down his face. His gaze fell to Maka who was getting up to run towards him. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to make her way to him. The kishin reared back for another blow. Soul's arm transformed into a scythe and he drove it into the kishin's side.

The kishin screamed and howled letting Soul go, but not before it had followed through on its attack. Soul's head once again made contact with the hard brick wall and he felt himself slipping from consciousness. The last thing he saw was Maka holding him in her arms screaming his name before his world went black. 'You shouldn't have hesitated Soul.' The demon sighed.

Maka was screaming his name over and over trying to wake him. "Soul! SOUL!" There was blood all over him. She could see some black mixed in with it. Her tears soaked her shirt, but Soul was unresponsive. She barely heard the footsteps comming down the alleyway. Someone who had heard the battle came to see what was happening. After seeing the injured weapon he turned to call an ambulance. The only thing running through Maka's mind was, 'Why do you keep getting hurt for me?'

It was dark. Soul felt a pounding in his head. What had happened? He tried to open his eyes but it was so bright that it hurt. He heard voices. How many were there? They all blended so he couldn't tell. He tried to force open his eyes, slowly. The voices immediately quieted. He looked around. He saw a group of people standing in front of him and around his sides. He looked down to see he was in some kind of hospital bed.

Another face immediately blocked his vision. He saw a cute girl with sandy-blonde pigtails and large, forest green eyes full of worry staring at him.

"Wah!" He jumped. Maka stepped back, "Sorry! I wanted to see if you were awake!" He stared at her. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating she had been crying. "i'm so glad you're ok Soul." Soul looked around at the others. There was a girl with long black hair and a calm face. She smiled at him sweetly. Next to her was a blue-haired boy who smiled as well and gave him a thumbs up.

There were two more girls at the foot of his bed both smiled and between them was a boy with albino white skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. On his hair there were three white lines on one side. He smiled as well and said, "Soul, I made your room perfectly symmetrical so you wouldn't have to worry about it while you recovered." His eyes then made its way back to the first girl he saw. She smiled again and asked, "So. How are you feeling?"

Soul blinked a few times, looked back at all of them and said, "I'm a little dazed and I have a huge headache. But I want to ask you all something." They all stopped smiling and looked at him, confused. as he spoke his finger pointed at each of them before finally resting on Maka. "Who...are...you people?" They all gasped. Soul had lost his memory!?

~Next chapter~

"We're your friends...remember Soul?"

"Death scythe? Whats a death scythe?"

"It seems Soul has lost his memory."

* * *

**And in the battle of Weapon vs Brick wall...Brick Wall won. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primo: try what? I don't understand. Happy end? I don't usually write sad endings. And you are welcome!**

**Champagne and Pomegranates: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it. Btw, the story is actually finished, i'm just uploading one chapter per day. **

* * *

SoMa Forgotton Souls chpt 3

There was a long silence. Then Blackstar spoke up, "You're kidding, right Soul? You couldn't have possibly forgotten the great Blackstar!?" Tsubaki spoke next, "We're friends, remember Soul?" Kid began thinking, "Well, Soul did hit his head pretty hard. Twice." He leaned foreward and studied Soul for a sec. Soul leaned further away from him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Now Maka stepped towards him, "This isn't funny Soul!" She tried to sound angry but she couldn't help the worried tone in her voice. Soul was getting angry, "What are you talking about!? And why do you keep calling me Soul!?"

"Oh my..." They all turned towards the sound of the new voice. Nygus was standing in the doorway. She was a dark skinned woman with black dreads and bandages covering most of her body. "You definately have a lot of visitors Soul." "Why is everyone calling me that?" Soul asked, more than slightly ticked off now. "Hmm?" Nygus walked over to him.

"Soul, what is the last thing you remember?"

Soul thought for a moment, searching his brain for any traces of memory. He then looked back at Nygus, "Nothing. I don't remember anything." Nygus knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. Then she turned to the others and smiled, at least thats what they thought.

"I think it would be best if you all leave. If he really has lost his memory, then all of you being here could be bad." Reluctantly they all headed towards the door. Maka stopped and looked back at him, "You really...don't remember me?"

Soul was surprised. Should he? When he looked into her eyes he saw pain and fear. Something about her tugged at the back of his mind but he couldn't grasp it. "No. I'm sorry."

Maka felt like she had been shot. Feeling fresh tears comming she quickly turned and ran from the room, ignoring the shouts of her friends as she ran by. All the while she kept wondering why she was crying. She had blamed herself for his injury, but now he couldn't even remember who she was? She wanted him to laugh and say he was joking or tell her that she shouldn't be angry at herself for his injury. Anything! But all he said was that he didn't know her.

She stopped running so that she could catch her breath. The tears were still falling as she sank to the floor. She had run from the nurses office to the balcony at the top of the school. While she sat there, the battle from that night kept comming back to her.

Her, sitting on the ground, frozen in fear. Soul running towards her trying to protect her. The sickening sound of his skull against the wall. The blood. Red and black lying all around him. She drew her knees up and wraped her arms around them. Why did he always have to protect her? Why did he always have to get hurt?

She began to cry again.

Soul stared at the door. When he had told her he didn't know who she was, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He almost jumped out of his bed and ran after her. Why? Who was she? Why was she so important to him? He felt his head start to ache. 'Soul. Are you there Soul?' Now he was hearing voices. "What the heck is going on?" He muttered to himself.

Nygus had went to get Prof. Stein to see if he could help so Soul was left alone with his thoughts. He tried to remember things. Anything at all. Anything that he could use to make that girl not be so sad. "Well, apparently my name is Soul. So uncool." He stopped.

Where did that come from? He shruged, maybe it was something he usually said. Just then the door opened. A man with gray-ish hair stepped in. He had stitches all over his face and arms. He wore a white lab coat that was also covered in stitches. Soul had a strange feeling that this guy was bad news. He had a large screw sticking out of his head.

"Hello, Soul." He said, "So. You lost your memory, huh?" Soul nodded. "Well then," Stein pushed his glasses further onto his face. He put on a creapy smile, "How about I dissect you so we can find out whats going on?" Soul gulped.

Yeah. definately bad news.

Stein began to laugh, "Relax Soul, I'm kidding. I can't dissect you since you're a death scythe." Soul sighed in relief, "Good thing I'm a...wait a Death Scythe? Whats that?" Stein looked at him for a moment, then reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a drag began to crank the screw in his head. "So you don't even remember that you've became a Death Scythe huh? This is serious."

Soul was getting even more confused. "Well I can't do much for you right now, but I can take you to Shinigami-sama tomorrow. You're fine physically so you can go home." Stein got up and began to leave the room. "Where is that?" Stein stopped, "Oh yeah, no memory."

Soul's eye twitched. Is this guy for real? Stein took another drag and said, "Well one of your friends can tell you where that is, but you should probably find the one you live with." Soul stared at him, "I live with someone?" Stein nodded, "Yes. That blonde haired girl who ran out crying. Maka Albarn." Soul's face turned red, "I 'live' with her!?" "Yes. I'll tell one of them to come get you." And with that he left.

Maka sat up and dried her eyes when she heard footsteps. She saw Kid walking towards her and smiled. "Hey Kid. Sorry about running past you all like that." Kid smiled back, "Its fine Maka. Finding out someone important to you can't remember you is hard to deal with." Maka blushed, "He's not.." Kid held up his hand to silence her, "You may not notice it, but we do. I came to tell you that its true. Soul has lost his memory. And now he's waiting for you so you can take him home."

Maka mentally slapped herself. Of course he wouldn't be able to get home! As she said goodbye to Kid she ran down the stairs towards the front door. Tonight was going to be interesting. Soul leaned against the door waiting. First he wakes up to a bunch of people he doesn't know. Then he meets a cute girl who turns out to be his roomate and a doctor with some serious issues. 'What a mess...' Soul and Maka both thought at the same time. For a brief second, their souls resonated.

~next chapter~

"I have a question. Who am I to you?"

"I can turn into a scythe!?"

'What is this feeling?'

* * *

**Uhh...screw it I have nothing to say in this AN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primo: Ah i see, that was my bad then. **

**BeriForeverFan: I'm glad you are enjoying it XD**

**Champagne and Pomegranates: Yeah...i never noticed it. And i'm too lazy to fix it XD**

* * *

SoMa Forgotton Souls Chpt 4  
A SoulxMaka Fanfic  
I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

Soul stood leaning against the door, replaying the scene from earlier in his head. 'Who are those guys? More importantly who am I?' Soul struggled to remember something about himself. After a few minutes of trying he sighed and gave up. 'Looks like i'll just have to be clueless for now. So uncool...

There is was again. 'Maybe I was a cool guy before...?' He grabbed his head as a memory forced its way into his head. "'Names Soul. Soul Eater.'" A dull throbing in his head replaced the earlier pain. "So I guess my name 'is' Soul." His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps in the direction of one of the staircases. 'Its that guy from earlier. The one who freaked about the mediccine cabinet.'

Kid walked past Soul and gave him a small nod. "Soul..." Soul looked up at him. 'This guy...' Soul stepped away from the wall, "Hey. I have a question. Who am I to you?" Kid stopped walking. Instead of turning around he simply said, "I'm your friend, Soul. Death the Kid. And you are Soul Eater. Scythe weapon." 'Death the Kid...' He clutched his head as another short memory forced its way into existance. "Sheesh. You never change." He said as he bumped his other fist to make it 'symmetrical'.

As the pain subsided he looked back up at Kid who had begun to walk away again. If he had noticed Soul's pain he didn't let on. "Wait. Why did you call me a scythe weapon?" Kid spoke as he continued walking, "Because you can turn into a scythe." "I can turn into a scythe!?" he asked but Kid was already gone. Soul leaned back against the wall. 'Ok. So my name is Soul Eater. I can turn into a scythe. And i'm friends with a guy who has severe ocd. Great place to start,' he sighed. More footsteps sounded in the direction Kid had come from. He looked towards the stairs to see Maka heading towards him.

He couldn't help but hold his breath. She looked so cute...

He shook the thought away as she came nearer and leaned back against the wall. "Hey." Maka nodded at him but didn't meet his eyes. Did he do something wrong? Was she mad at him? "Hey. You okay?" Realizing what was going on she straightened up and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine!" 'Liar,' Soul thought. He could see the slight redness of her eyes, indicating that she had been crying. She then walked towards the huge double doors of the school and walked through. "Come on."

Soul understood. She was taking him home.

Home. With her...

Soul couldn't help but blush when he thought about living with her. 'Then again, apparently, I have been living with her already.' As they were walking he noticed a motorcycle sitting in the school parking lot. It was an orange, two-seater. Without even realizing it he walked over to it and began to run his hand across the bars and seat. "You like it?" Maka had noticed and stood behind him silently. Soul nodded, "Its cool."

Maka watched him run his hands across the paint job and frowned. He doesn't even remember his own bike. "Oi. Who's bike is this?" Maka snaped out of her thoughts and replied, "Its yours...remember?" Soul stared at her and looked back at the bike. Maka smiled slightly. 'He looks so cute when he looks like that...'

She stopped. What? She never called Soul cute. In fact she never thought of her partner romantically at all. After being around her father for so long she never trusted a man again.

But Soul...He was different.

Her thoughts were shattered as the engine on the bike roared to life. She looked up to see Soul looking it over from his position on the bike. He checked the gauges and revved the engine a few times. After he was satisfied he gave his signature shark-toothed grin. "Cool." Maka's eyes softened. Maybe. Just maybe...he was kinda cool...

Soul looked up at Maka and stopped grinning. "What? Is there something on my face?" She had been staring at him for a while and it kinda made him uncomfortable. Kinda. She shook her head furiously and said, "No. Its fine. I-I was just...nevermind! Are you ready?" Soul cocked his head to one side. 'Weird.' "Yeah. Lets go." He waited for her to get on the bike.

As soon as she had wraped her arms around his waist, Soul couldn't breathe. It wasn't that she held him too tightly. Actually, it was a soft grip. Just enough to keep her on the bike, but not so tight that it crushed his chest. Her head rested between his shoulder blades. He put the bike in gear and began to drive. All the way Maka gave him directions. He tried to concentrate on where he was going and not on the petite female holding him.

As they pulled up to the apartment Soul looked around. It was a fairly small apartment. They walked up the stairs and Maka unlocked the door. Soul stepped inside after Maka and was immediatly attacked by a pair of large breasts. "Wah!" He fell to the ground as a gorgeous woman lay on top of him, smothering him. He couldn't breathe. Partially because he was buried between her boobs, and partially because he was bleeding quite heavily from the nose.

'Wait. This seems familiar. But, something's supposed to happen after...' "MAKA-CHOP!" A large book made itself aquainted with the top of his skull. Soul lay on the ground holding his head and rolling on the floor. "OW! What the heck Maka!?" She just huffed and walked out of the room leaving him alone with the strange woman. "Aww! You ok Soul?!" The woman giggled. Soul looked at her. 'I thought it was just me an Maka living here.' "Who are you?" She stopped giggling. "Huh? Its me. Blair." Blair?

Another memory flooded him.

"Why don't you come with me scythe boy? I'd never get mad at you." Soul stared at this woman. "How should I know? A cool guy like me never cheats on his partner." The pain subsided and he looked back up at the woman, Blair. "I...?" Maka walked back in, fiddling with her thumbs, a small blush on her face. "Sorry."

After she had left the room, Maka had mentally kicked herself. He lost his memory 'because' of a head injury! and here she was slamming a book across his head. She just couldn't help it. After the fight they'd had with Blair, when she thought Soul had betrayed her, she would get angry whenever she saw her with him. 'but why do I always hit him...?' She sighed and walked back into the room, knowing she'd have to face him.

'What is this feeling?'

"Sorry." She couldn't help but feel embarrased at her own absent-mindedness. She was supposed to be at the top of her class but jealousy made her forget something so obvious. Jealousy. Thats what she felt. That and...

"Its fine, Maka." Soul said. He stood up and walked away from Blair, who had now assumed her cat form and began complaining about how he could remember Maka but not her. Maka hand not looked up from the floor and her bangs covered her face. He could tell she was troubled about something. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. Forest green eyes met blazing crimson ones. "Maka. Whats wrong. Tell me the truth."

Maka felt a small tear escape her eyes. The truth was...she had fallen in love with him. And now, she'd lost him. The Soul standing in front of her could barely remember her name. She would have settled for 'tiny tits' at least. She couldn't move, as Soul wiped away the tear. He wanted so badly to make her feel better. But he had to regain his memory first. 'I have to make this right again. I know there's something...' Maka put her forehead against him and let the tears fall. It was too much. It hurt.

A small spark ignited between their souls.

Inside of Soul, the demon began to chuckle. "Looks like the Evans boy is begining to remember a few things." He grinned evily, "That won't do at all, now will it?" The demon left the black room through the door. The music that was usually playing was silent now. A few of the candles were out as well. "I need to put my plan into action soon. If I don't hurry, he might remember too much and resist me." With a maniacal laugh he strode through the door and it slammed shut behind him.

Soul stood there and waited. Eventually she stopped crying. He felt her weight grow heavier on his arms. He looked down. She had fallen asleep. He picked her up and walked to a room. It looked like a girls room, so he walked in and placed her under the covers. As he walked out he turned to watch her sleeping form. "I don't remember much about you. But I do know that you were important to me once." And with that, he left and closed the door.

Soul walked into the other room he assumed was his and crawled into bed. He layed there for a few minutes before sleep took him. The last thing he remembered was sitting in a black room, with a record player, and a few unlit candles. In the corner stood a small...thing. "Hello Soul."

~Next Chapter~

"B-but! Lord Death! With Soul's condition..."

"I know this place..."

"You do not realize the true power you weild. Soul Eater Evans."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnd...La ter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily Moonlight: Little demon! Stop torturing the poor girl and get back into the story, your scene is next! *ahem* Well Lily, I hope you can find something to prove his guilt.**

**Nikki:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell here is your more XD**

* * *

SoMa Forgotton Souls Chapter 5  
A SoulxMaka Fanfic  
I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

Light shone through her bedroom window, as Maka began to wake up. She yawned and began to rub her eyes. She looked down to see that she was still dressed in her spartoi clothes. "Huh?"

Then the memory of last night flooded her mind, "Oh...right..." She drew her legs to her chest and sat there, letting the heat of the sun warm her. She could hear it laughing, as if it were laughing at her pain. The thought made her tighten her grip and clench her teeth. "This is my fault. Sitting here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to bring Soul's memory back!"

Now filled with determination she lept out of bed and changed her clothes.

Soul couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. He was in a dark room, the floor was checkerboard patterned, and there were candles with blue flames dancing on top of them, casting eerie shadows all around him. He could hear music, but couldn't tell where it was comming from. He looked around and spotted an old music recorder playing a soft jazz tune.

However, the record kept skipping, adding to the room's gloominess.

Soul then heard footsteps. It was lively and up beat. He turned his head towards the sound and saw a red demon dancing out of tune with the music. "Who are you supposed to be?" The demon didn't stop dancing nor did he answer him. "Swing, swing, swing..." "It's jazz idiot." This guy was ticking him off, but he didn't know why.

"Aww come now Soul, you mean you don't remember me?" He was really getting tired of that question. "Do I look like I remember you?" The demon quit dancing and began to walk over to him, wagging his finger at Soul, like a child who did something bad, "Now now, lets not be rude. We're friends, you and I."

"Friends?" Soul looked at him. 'I'm friends with this thing? How? He's so uncool...' The demon sighed and looked back at Soul. "I guess it can't be helped. I saved your life once. I made you stronger." Soul was paying close attention now. "Stronger?" The demon grinned, "Yes Soul, I gave you strength. I gave you the power of madness!"

Soul became cautious of this. "Madness?" "Yes. Madness. The power to do away with all reason and logic. The power to give you strength." The demon lowered his voice, "Strength enough to protect that dear meister of yours."

Maka, now in fresh clothes stood in front of Soul's room. Her fist poised above the wood. A few minutes passed and her fist didn't move. She sighed and decided she would make breakfast first, then wake Soul up. Maka headed towards the kitchen.

She brought out some eggs and bacon. She cracked a few open, put them into a pan, and turned on the stove. As she was cooking, she was running over the ways she could restore Soul's memory. 'Maybe I could take him places we've been...' She mulled over that idea for a while and decided she'd give it a try.

Soul watched the demon as he walked through the door on the far side of the room. Before he left he turned and said, "Think about what I've told you Soul. Think very, carefully..."

And with that the demon strode through the door, and Soul awoke.

Soul looked around his room. Then he looked down at his hand. 'The power of madness huh?' Soul clenched his hand into a tight fist. He grinned his signature grin. "Sounds pretty cool."

Soul got dressed and headed into the kitchen where the smell of frying food hit his stomach full force. Maka could hear the growling over the food and looked over to him. "Morning." She smiled. He loved that smile. He couldn't remember how many times he'd seen it, but everytime he did, he wanted to see it again. He looked at the food and grinned, "Morning. Man i'm starving!" Maka fixed him a plate and set it down in front of him as he sat down at the table.

While he was eating, Maka began to make her own plate. As she sat down across from him, her mind drifted back to last night. The way she had cried against his chest and fell asleep. He never made fun of her. He just held her, and tried to comfort her. "Thank you..." Soul looked up from his food, some egg sticking to the side of his mouth, "For what?" She stared down at her food, "For...last night..." Souls face began to burn, "Oh...uh...it's fi-" "What happened last night!?"

At that moment Blair walked in. She had only heard the last bit and assumed something completely different from what they were talking about. "Maka! No fair!" She proceded to crush Soul between her arms, "If you can do that why can't I?!" She whined. Maka turned the color of her fathers hair, "Blair! Thats not what we were talking about! And let him go you're choking him!"

While Blair had been complaining, Soul had been turning a lot of different colors. Red, because of what Blair had said. Black, because she was starting to annoy him. Green, because he was about to throw up, you never squeeze someone on a full stomach. Finally he turned blue and purple, because he was lacking oxygen. When Blair saw this she dropped him with an "oops!" and walked out giggling.

Soul picked himself off the ground and caught his breath. He then realized what had just happened and waited for the famous 'Maka Chop' that usually followed such encounters. But Maka just sat there, trying to finish her breakfast as fast as she could. Her face was still as red as a tomato. When she had finished, she put the dishes in the sink and rushed to the bathroom so she could finish getting ready.

While she was there she saw her face and tried to wash it away. But the thought of her and Soul, even in the same bed, made her blush even more. When Lord Death's goofy looking mask appeared in the mirror, however, it went away quickly, replaced by fear. "Hey! Heya! Hi! How's it hanging meister Maka!?" "Lord Death!?"

Maka calmed down. "You scared me!" If he was sorry, she couldn't tell. "My bad! But I needed to call you quickly! We have located another 'Magic Tool' and the Spartoi team is going to be dispatched to retrieve it!" Maka stared at him, "B-but Lord Death! In Soul's condition..." As if on cue, Soul walked in. "I'll be fine. Who knows, getting knocked around a few times might do me some good." As he said that he tapped his head. "All I have to do is turn into a scythe right?"

Soul had been listening to the entire conversation since it started. He had went to the bathroom door, thinking he should apologize to Maka for the Blair incident, but heard her talking to Lord Death. "Just tell me how and i'll be ready to go." "Good! Good! Good!" Death clapped his oversized hands together, "I'd expect nothing less from a deathscythe! I'll see you at the Death Room in one hour. Seeya!" And with that, the mirror went back to normal.

Maka turned on Soul, "Are you out of your mind!?" Soul frowned, "What? Maybe if I fight I can regain some memories. I mean we spent a lot of time fighting right?" Maka was about to say something then stopped. He had a point. He also brought up something that made her think...

"Fine. Lets go."

When they arrived at the Death Room, Soul stopped and looked around. "I remember this place..." Maka kept walking through the many guillotines that lined the walkway. When she was new here, they scared her to...well, death. "You should. We've been here plenty of times. Not always for good reasons."

As Soul walked, another memory pushed its way into his mind. He fought off the pain and tried to focus on it, trying to draw out as much information as he could. He, Maka, the bluehaired kid, Blackstar wasn't it? and Tsubaki were all standing in front of Lord Death. "If you don't complete the extra-credit assingment. You'll be expelled 3." He didn't seem the least bit concerened about their fate.

Soul was pulled back into the present. 'The pain seems to be getting worse...' He shook his head and caught up to his meister. When they finally had gotten to Lord Death he was staring at his mirror. Along with him were, Kid and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, and Blackstar and Tsubaki. There were also three other groups there he didn't recognize.

There was a kid with a bald head except for two 'horns' sticking out of it. He wore nerd glasses and dressed like one, too. Beside him stood a guy with a 'cyclopes' style visor. Next to them stood two girls. One had pink hair and a firece expression. The other had brown hair and an equally firece expression. And finally there was a guy with dreadlocks and some glasses, off to the side. Behind him stood two...kids!? They both had their arms folded across their chest and stood silent. Soul had the feeling there was more to them than he had given them credit for.

When they all saw him walk in, they nodded at him. He was thankful for that. Obviously they knew he had lost his memory, everyone had by now, and they decided it was best not to ask the same stupid question, "Do you rememeber me? I'm so and so and we've known each other for 'this' long." Soul nodded back and took his place next to his meister's side.

Lord Death turned to face them. His arms, which seemed to pop out of nowhere, pressed together and he began to speak, "Hello there! As i'm sure you're all aware, we have located another 'Magic Tool' and you all are the only ones I believe have enough skill to bring it back. However, I don't want to send all of you at once. Too many people and you lose the element of suprise! Now, first off, who will go and get the tool?"

They all looked at each other. After a while, as if a silent vote had been made, they all raised their hands. "Well...this could be a problem." Death scratched his...head? Soul wasn't sure there was anything actually 'under' that mask. The one with the nerd glasses spoke up, "Lord Death. I agree with you when you say that too many soliders will alert the enemy, but if that group were to split into two separate teams, then we will have someone to lead a distraction, and another to retrieve the tool."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see your point, Ox." A guy with horns on his head, named Ox. Go figure. "However, who will be the ones distracting? And how can you be sure there will be any need for one? You also have an injured member of your team who can't remember how to transform." Nerd glasses, or Ox, seemed to turn a little red from embarrasment. "I-I...uh..." He fell silent and stepped back. Soul stepped up this time, "About that. How do I transform?"

Lord Death regarded him and said, "Dunno." Soul about broke his neck, "WHAAAAA!? What do you mean you don't know?!" "I'm not a weapon." Soul menatlly slapped himself. Duh! "So i'm pretty much useless?" Death turned towards him and looked him over, Soul thought he was looking at him, but Death only said, "You do not realize the true power you hold. Soul. Eater. Evans." Soul backed up. He did remember one thing about this guy, when he was serious, he was pretty dang scary.

The pink-haired girl stepped foreward, "And how can we be sure we won't need one?" "Aha! This is also true!" Death clapped his hands together again, "So I guess there is no talking you out of it?" They all shook their heads. "Alrighty then! The location of the 'Magic Tool' I want you to get is...

~Next Time~

"Who's this guy?"

"You mean the blood can infect Maka!?"

"You won't have a choice, Soul. She will die if you refuse."

* * *

**Haha...I can't read...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primo: When Soul lost his memory, it wasn't just a small chunk. All of it was gone. The Demon told him it was the power of madness because he knew it would be easier to get him to agree if he seemed to be telling him the truth. Also, by baiting Soul with the 'power to save his meister' the Demon created a conflict inside Soul. Part of him knew it sounded wrong, but because he couldn't remember why, at the time, gaining more power made sense to him. **

**Soma: Actually, I don't expect you to wait. Like I said earlier to another comment, if you didn't want to wait, the full story is on my deviantart profile. The username is Chris-chanXD. Same title for the story.**

**sparrowfeather88: *in buggs bunny voice* Does dis answer your question?**

* * *

SoMa Forgotten Souls Chapter 6  
I do not own soul eater or any of it's characters

Man it was hot! Soul felt like he was begining to melt. And not like the way Maka made him melt. They had been walking for a few hours across the desert towards the location of the 'Magic Tool' they were supposed to find. He wasn't the only one who was begining to feel the heat.

Ox and his partner had sweat pouring down their faces, the guy with dreads was carrying his weapons on his shoulders so he didn't have it easy either. The only ones who seemed unaffected by the heat were the pair of girls.

While Soul was dragging behind Maka, she was mulling over the information Lord Death had given them. Apparently this 'Magic Tool' was called Eibon. The same name as it's creator. Eibon had been an enigma to everyone at the academy, excpet for Lord Death, who had worked with him before.

The girl with pink hair, Kim, stopped and turned to Soul. "Alright, walking isn't going to get us anywhere anytime soon. We need to help Soul transform into his scythe form. Then, he, Maka, Kid, and I can get there quicker." Dreads spoke up, "What about Me and Ox?"

She just waved them off, "Sucks to be you." Kilik hung his head, "So heartless..." Ox didn't reply. He knew, even though she was rough on the outside, she had her tender moments.

Soul looked at her, "How does me transforming help us move any faster? If anything it'll will slow Maka down having to carry me." Maka huffed, "I'm stronger than I look Soul..." "Oi, thats not what I meant!" "Whatever." Kim raised a hand to silence them, "Enough! It will help us Soul because when you're in your deathscythe form you can fly."

Soul tried to process this. 'I can fly?' Maka looked worried, "Kim, I don't think its such a good idea..." Kim looked at Maka, "You have a better idea? If we take much longer it could fall into enemy hands. Remember we have a rouge deathscythe running around, working with the Kishin." Maka thought for a minute then sighed. This was the only way. "Who is this guy? This rouge deathscythe?" "His name is Justin Law." Soul decided to leave it at that. Whoever he was, he sounded like bad news.

After a short explanation Soul began to concentrate. This was hard to do considering he and Maka were holding each others hands. If he did turn into a scythe Maka would need to hold him. Even with that thought he couldn't help but feel warmer. He tried to imagine himself turning into a scythe. After a while he opened his eyes.

Nothing.

Frustrated he sat down in the dirt. "Why is this so difficult? I mean, i've been a scythe my entire life right? Shouldn't this be encoded in me or something?" Maka put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. He had to transform. It was the only way he could protect her. As if responding to his thoughts a bright light enveloped him. When it died down, Maka was standing there, a black and red scythe in her hands.

Soul looked around. Nothing felt different. Except that he could now feel Maka's soul. "Alright!" Kim called, "Now for the hard part." He looked up at Maka and saw that her cheeks were tinged red. "What do you mean by 'hard part'?"

Soul was definatly in a bitter-sweet situation. Kim had explained, in great detail, the finer points of flight preparation. One of those points, were that Maka had to place Soul between her legs and sit on his handle. The bad part was, he had to concentrate on Maka having wings. And that isn't easy to do when you're between the legs of the opposite sex.

Kim was rubing her head, "Man. I can't believe I have to teach you guys how to do this again. I should be charging you guys." What was with this chick? "Alright, Soul. Try again. Except this time, concentrate on the wings, and not Makas legs. "If you keep pointing that out I won't be able to concentrate!" Soul fumed. Maka wasn't exactly able to concentrate either.

She tried to shake the perverted thoughts from her head and focus on her wings. Soul could feel her soul wavelength telling him what to do. Silently, he obeyed. His blade began to get smaller and smaller. Two wings began to appear on either side of him and he could feel them lift off the ground.

Kim and her weapon had already begun to fly towards the place they were headed. Kid had taken off long before and was probably there by now. Maka began to channel her soul wavelength to Soul, telling him to move foreward. Soul obeyed and they took off after Kim.

After a while he could feel another memory flash comming on. '"Why can't you call me an angel? Ox calls Kim his little angel!" Maka pouted.' Soul grinned, "Oi! Maka." "Yeah?" "Still want me to call you an angel?" Maka's face began to glow bright red.

"How do you...?" "Memory flash. I've been having them recently." "Really?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Soul shrugged, "Dunno, guess something was always happening whenever I had one so I forgot." Soul then saw something in the distance that made him stop talking. "That it?" Maka looked ahead and nodded, "Yeah. Thats the place Lord Death told us about. The Sarcophagus."

When Maka and Soul landed, they saw Kid and Kim standing in front of a large stone wall surrounding the area. Kid was staring intently at it. His weapons, Liz and Patty were behind him. Liz seemed really scared. Kid began to walk towards it, "Im going in. Alone."

Kim stepped in front of him, "Says who? This is a mission for the Spartoi unit. Not just one member." Kid stared at her, "Did you not listen to what I just told you?! Anyone who has went inside after the incident twenty years ago never came back out! I cannot allow anyone to get hurt in there! Thats why father requested that I accompany this mission indefinatly!" Kim stepped down and Kid strode foreward again and entered the ruins.

Maka stood there for a few minutes and went in after him. Kim yelled after her, "Maka wait!" but she was already gone. The inside was even worse than she had imagined. The buildings were in shambles, holes from apparent battles littered the streets.

Maka tightened her grip on Soul and began to walk around, looking for any sign of Kid. As she walked she couldn't see any traces that anyone had ever lived here. Except for the cars, buildings, and other human objects, she didn't see any bodies.

Even after twenty years there would at least be a skeleton, or pieces of one. But there was nothing. "I have a bad feeling about this..." As if on cue an explosion sounded in the distance followed by a yell. It was Kid's yell. "Lets go!" Maka raced towards the direction of the sound.

Kid was really taking a beating. After he had grabbed the tool from inside the ruins a peirot had attacked him. He had escaped to the surface and tried to make it back to the entrance, but a second peirot had emerged from the ground and joined the fray. Kid picked himself off the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"These guys are bad sports." The two of them, when side by side, were perfectly symmetrical. His ocd kicked in and he couldn't move. He was frozen by the beauty of perfect alignment. This gave his enemies the chance to attack without resistance.

As the two clowns charged him they moved in and out of symmetry. Kid couldn't move. The constant change was driving him insane. They closed in for the kill. "Kid!" Maka dropped in from the roof above him and swung Soul at the two clowns, knocking them into a building.

"Maka! Next time you do something like that make sure its symmetrical!" Maka landed beside him and put Soul in a defensive position, "You're welcome, now what are these things?"

The two peirots pulled themselves out of the wall and readied for an attack. Kid watched them, "The protectors of the tool. When I retrieved it they began to attack me. They are also responsible for the deaths of all those people."

Maka gripped Soul tighter, "Then we should take care of them before we leave here." Kid nodded and took a combative stance, "Mortal Sin Stance." Maka spun Soul around and charged.

Soul could feel his instincts taking over. Swing, parry, dodge, block, and repeat. He could feel Maka's will telling him where he needed to be. His blade connected with one of them and sent it backwards. Kid was busy dealing with the other one. Even without his weapons, he was fully capable of fighting. Soul could feel the anxiety of battle seeping into him. It felt so familiar. He could do this.

Thats when it all went wrong.

Maka ran over to the downed enemy and swung downwards. The clown caught it and flung them aside. Maka slammed against the wall and cried out in pain. She fell to the ground and gripped her shoulder. Her arm was dislocated, and it was the same arm she used to hold Soul. She would have to fight with her other arm.

She looked over at Kid who was having a tough time fending off his enemy. He couldn't deal any real damage without Liz and Patty. Maka turned back to the other clown who was slowly getting up.

Soul was laying next to her, still in weapon form. He knew they were in trouble. Maka may be a scythe technician, but she needed both of her hands to use him properly. With only one, she wouldn't stand a chance. 'Use the black blood Soul.' Soul's eyes widened and he was back in the black room. More candles were out and the music sounded worse than before.

The demon was standing in front of him.

"Use the black blood to save your meister. Infect her with insanity!" Soul gripped his chair, "What!? The black blood can infect Maka!?" Soul shook his head. It didn't feel right, "No. I refuse to put her in danger like that!" The demon laughed, "You don't have a choice, Soul. She'll die if you don't."

"Tch!" Soul couldn't move. He had a point, if the black blood can make him stronger, he could save Maka. But would he be able to return to sanity? His thoughts were interrupted by a figure appearing through the curtains at one end of the room. "How'd you get in here!?" The demon pointed at the figure. Soul's eyes widened as the figure stepped into the light. "M-maka!? What are you doing here!?"

~Next Chapter~

"I...remember..."

"I will not lose a second time you little brats!"

"I want to know why Father wants these tools."

* * *

**Just to forewarn you readers out there, this is a cross between the anime and the manga, but kinda A/U. I wrote this story about 2 years ago and totally bull crapped it. I wanted to finish it quickly because i didn't know where to go with it. I may re-write it someday, but not anytime soon. Feel free to drop some constructive criticism i can use for when i do re-write it. Hasta~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**XxHollowSoulxX: Personally, i think i could have done better, but this was an experimental fic of sorts. Kinda like a way to get me started writing fanfiction. I'm glad you like it though XD**

**Aleyana: And more you shall receive! :3**

**Prima: Know where i'm going? Pffft hahahahaha! No. I have no idea where or why I went this way with the fic. It kinda wrote itself and i am thoroughly displeased with it because I know I could make it better, but i'm too lazy to try. Plus I already am in a rut with my A Link to the Present Fanfic. But im glad you enjoy this one XD**

* * *

SoMa Forgotten Souls Chapter 7  
A SoulxMaka fanfic  
I dont own Soul Eater blah, blah, blah you know the rest

Maka strode through the curtains towards the two. She was still wearing the same black dress she always had on when she was in the black room. "M-maka?! How did you get in here?" She stood there with her hands folded together in front of her.

"We're resonating Soul. When that happens our minds resonate as well." Soul stood up from his chair and walked over to her. The demon, recovering from his outburst, folded his arms, "Well, now that we are all here, we might as well discuss our next move."

The demon walked over to the recorder and moved the needle slightly. Slow music began to fill the room as Maka took Soul's hand. "You'll have to lead. I'm no good at this..."

Soul had no idea what was going on. How was dancing considered talking? Then again, how was Maka inside his head? Soul wasn't even sure he knew how to dance. "5 and 6 and 7 and 8..." The demon snapped his fingers while counting out the time and Soul began to move. At first Soul was suprised at how easily dancing came to him. He and Maka moved in a simple pattern.

There seemed to be a spotlight on them but Soul had never seen one in here before. Soul figured if they were going to 'discuss' there next move he might as well start, "Maka, I think I know a way we can win this fight." Maka said nothing but continued to dance. "This guy here says he can give me enough power to protect you and defeat those clowns, but..."

Maka tightened her grip on his hand and he stopped talking, "You want to use the black blood?" Soul's eyes widened, "How did you..?" "I told you Soul. When we are resonating like this, we can tell what the other is thinking."

The demon was leaning against the table, obviously displeased that the girl was here, "To do a Soul Resonance while his memory is damaged, is a risky move indeed. What did you think to accomplish? He can't remember any of the techniques you two knew. What are you up to girl?"

Soul barely registered any of his words. His eyes were searching Maka's. Blood red, piercing forest green. 'Maka. Who...am I?' Without a word Maka closed her eyes and kept dancing. Her head now resting on his chest.

Another spark, but this time, instead of just a fleeting moment, multiple sparks ignited between their souls. The sparks continued to get stronger and memories began flooding Soul's head.

The pain was unbearable. Even though they were flying by as fast sa they came, all the information stayed with him. Their first meeting, the fight against the demon swordsman Chrona, the revival of the Kishin, the fight with Medusa and Arachnae, the trip into the Book of Eibon, and finally, the fight they were in before he lost his memory.

Before the demon realized what was happening, it was too late. Soul and Maka stopped dancing and looked into each others eyes again. "Soul?" He said nothing, he simply grinned his famous grin. "I...remember. You really are the dumbest and coolest partner anyone could have."

Maka smiled her own smile and giggled at his 'compliment'. However, the demon was furious! A dark energy began to form around him as he gathered the black blood. The candles in the dark room burned even brighter than before.

"You idiot girl! This was my chance! My chance to convince that weakling that madness was the ultimate power! But you ruined it! You made him weak again!" The demon began to liquify into a dark substance that radiated madness, "I will not lose to you brats twice!"

With that he completely transformed and charged the two. Soul didn't know what he had planned but he wouldn't let Maka be swallowed by the madness. With a quick shove he knocked her out of the way and the wave of black blood consumed him. "SOUL!"

Kid was having a tough time with the peirots. After Maka and Soul had blanked out, he had lept over to stop the other peirot from finishing them off. Weaponless and tired, he continued to fight but he knew he couldn't keep it up. He dodged one but the other hit him in the stomach, knocking him back.

The other lept over it's twin and slashed downwards. Kid lept back, narrowly missing the blow, but now his back was up against the wall. He couldn't move, he was cornered. This was the end.

"Yahooo!" Kid's eyes snapped open as he heard his friends familiar, obnoxious, yell. Blackstar dropped in from a roof and slammed his foot into the side of one clown while a barrage of bullets rained down on the other. Kid looked up to see Patty in the distance holding Liz, in weapon form, in her hands. "So, you've gotten over your fear of ghosts?"

Liz's face flashed in the barrel of the gun and she grinned. Behing them, Kilik, Kim, and Ox were holding their weapons and smirked. Blackstar reached out a hand to help him up, "Thought you could use a hand." Kid smiled and took his hand, "I had it under control."

Blackstar laughed and pulled him up, "Under control? You were getting crushed! If it weren't for the great Blackstar you would be dead by now!" "Uh, guys? Not to interrupt your little rivalry, but those things are getting back up!"

Kid dusted himself off and held out both hands, "Patty?" Patty giggled and began to transform, "M'kay!" Kid grabbed the two weapons in midair, taking his stance. "Now. We can finish this properly!" Ox spun his staff around and charged in, Kilik right on his tail and Kim not far behind. The first clown roared in defiance and charged at them.

Ox dodged easily and slammed the tip of the spear in it's arm. "Royal Thunder!" The staff charged with electricity and shot a massive blast into the things arm, destroying it. He lept away as the thing observed the damage it just took. Kim lifted Jackie into the air and blasted it with flames, knocking it to the ground. "Its all yours Kilik!"

"With pleasure! Pot of fire! Pot of thunder! Lets dot this!" The boy ran at the monster full speed "Soul Resonance! Twin Apex!" Flames shot out of one hand, and lightning from the other. He pressed his hands together and combined the two. His hands erupted with fire and lightning. When it made contact with the clowns body, a huge explosion rocked the area. Pieces of its body rained from the sky.

Blackstar held Tsubaki in front of him, preparing himself for using the demon blade. "Tsubaki!" "Right!" In unison they yelled, "Lets go! Soul Resonance!" Their souls began to resonate as black markings formed on Blackstar's face. "Shadow Star!"

His shadow seemed to come alive from underneath him and shot foreward at the creature remaining. The shadows wrapped themselves around it, immobilizing it. "Now its your turn Kid!" "Got it." Kid held Liz and Patty in front of him, instead of guns though, they were twin cannons.

"Resonance rate at 200% Noise level at .07% Feedback in 5,4,3,2,1." Patty giggled, "Firing now!" Twin blasts shot out of either cannon and slammed into the monster. A large skull appeared in the air behind it and it exploded. "Its a pitty you couldn't die in a symmetrical way." Everyone cheered, until someone pointed out, "Whats going on with Soul and Maka!


	8. Chapter 8

**XxHollowSoulxX: I'm glad you think so :3**

* * *

SoMa Forgotten Souls Chapter 8 (Finale) Part 1  
I Do not own Soul eater, blah, blah, blah,  
Do I really need to say the rest?

Maka opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in Soul's soul. Instead she was leaning against a wall with her arm in a sling, hanging loosely at her waist. In the distance she heard explosions and yelling, but she couldn't make them out. The last thing she remembered was... 'Maka! Look out!' She jumped up quickly, causing her to jostle her injured arm. That didn't matter right now, she had to get to Soul!

Kid picked himself off the ground and stared ahead. The smoke was beginning to clear as a dark figure was calmly walking towards him. He looked around and saw Blackstar and the others all lying on the ground as well. Most of them were bleeding pretty badly. He looked back at the figure and yelled, "Snap out of it idiot! We're your friends! Soul!" The boy simply grinned maniacally at him, blood dripping from a cut on his arm. As it gathered to its full weight, it fell. It was solid black.

~Inside Soul~

"No! I won't let you take control of my body!" Soul yelled at the demon, who had grown considerably. The demon chuckled, "You don't have a choice now stupid boy. Even as you continue this pointless resistance, the madness inside of you is slowly taking hold. Your friends won't last much longer." Soul cursed, he had to do something, and fast! The demon had been right however. Most of his soul had been consumed in madness after the initial attack.

He only had enough willpower left to hold his sanity in check. At least, the sanity 'inside' of him. He had to stop the demon from consuming the rest of him. But how? Soul ran through every possible means of stopping him. But he came up with nothing.

If only he could hide somewhere! Then, it hit him. As it dawned on him, he slowly smiled. The demon, taken back by his sudden change of attitude, began to smile himself. "Did you finally realize that fighting me is pointless? Are you ready to give in to the madness?" Soul began to laugh, "Yeah, you're right. Fighting is pointless." Soul began to glow with a bright light, "But that doesn't mean i'm gonna give up trying!" The demon roared in rage and charged Soul. But he was too, late. By the time he got to him, all that was left, was a small, locked, box.

The key was nowhere to be found.

~Outside Soul~

Soul began to roar in anger. His face contorted, as if in great pain. Kid took this opportunity to try and incapacitate him. But Soul was still pretty aware of his surroundings. His arm, instead of transforming into a scythe, turned into a keyboard. He struck a note and the resulting shock-wave sent Kid into a nearby building. He sat there trying to get up. Black spots were dancing in his eyes. Soul was snarling and coming closer. 'Why? Why did it have to happen like this?' Kid asked himself as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

He was vaguely aware of another figure intercepting Soul. 'Why...Soul?' Then he blacked out.

Blackstar stood in front of Kid's lifeless body. "C'mon Soul! You gotta remember us! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" As he was speaking, Blackstar had charged Soul, attempting to knock him out. Soul ducked under the attack, so Blackstar followed up with a roundhouse. Soul backed away, but his foot caught a broken board so he stumbled. "I got you now!" Blackstar slammed his fist into Soul's stomach and screamed, "Blackstar! BIG WAVE!"

He shot his wavelength into Soul.

The result was a lot of black blood covering the ground and Soul, standing there hanging his head. Blackstar, thinking it was over, stopped to catch his breath. Soul then lifted his head and the back of his fist caught the ninja in the face. He staggered and Soul struck another note on his keyboard. Blackstar lept out of the way.

Maka followed the sounds of battle to a large crater. Inside she could see the bodies of her friends scattered throughout the area. Blackstar was currently being flung towards a section of wall. Soul stood opposite of him, a sadistic grin on his face. Black blood dripping from his mouth.

Maka looked on in horror.

Soul noticed her presence and turned to her. For just a split second, he seemed to recognize her. But that was soon replaced by madness, and a desire to wipe out everything. Maka began to back up but tripped over a stone. She fell hard on her butt. Before she could get up, Soul was at least two steps away from her.

She couldn't move. Her knees were shaking so badly, they wouldn't stop. Her whole body shook in fear as the monster, formerly her best friend and partner, rose his hand to strike another note. It seemed ironic. She was always begging him to play the piano for her, and now, here he was. Playing her a final song. The song of death. In desperation she cried out as loud as she could, trying to reach the soul of the only man she trusted, "SOUL!" His finger came down.

And there was silence.

~Next chapter~

"What is this?"

"There is a way out."

"Don't do it Maka!"

* * *

**Madness? THIS. IS. SOUL EATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**XxHollowSoulxX: I always liked cliff hangers XD**

**Yuki no on'na no musume: I'm not sure I follow you...?**

* * *

There was silence. Maka knew she was dead. Soul, her partner, had killed her, because she wasn't there to save him from the madness. She had failed him. "Hey Maka! Get up! I can't hold him forever idiot!"

Her eyes snapped open as the familiar, obnoxious voice reached her. Blackstar had Soul in a full nelson and was trying his best to control him. Soul was snarling, trying to throw him off. "Maka, see if you can resonate with him! Your anti-demon wavelength might bring him back!" She turned to her left and saw Kid pulling himself up. She sat there dazed, then she nodded and began to concentrate. Her breathing slowed, and the world around her dimmed.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the black room. It looked normal, except Soul wasn't there. The record in the corner kept playing the same segment of music over and over. And there was a door in front of her. She stepped foreward catiously. The door creaked open. She stood in front of it, an ominous feeling passed through her. Like the feeling you get when you enter an empty room, but feel a hundred eyes watching you.

She shouldn't be here.

She stepped down through the doorway. After a few steps, it slammed shut behind her. She looked around. After the door had closed, she had found herself in a hallway. Walking forward, she began to look at the walls. There were pictures on them. All different sizes and frames. But they all had one thing in common, Soul was somewhere in them. After a while she paused in front of a large picture. Soul was standing next to, what looked like, an older version of himself. On a gold plate that was attached to the frame, it said, 'Soul and Wes Evans.' 'Wes Evans?' Maka thought to herself, 'Who is he?'

She never noticed the footsteps approaching her, nor the shadow that moved along the walls. Then, as if answering her thought, it said, "Wes Evans, is Soul's brother." Maka whipped around, ready to fight, but the demon raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't come here to fight you, I need your help." Maka eyed him catiously, "What makes you think i'd help you?" The demon chuckled, as if he'd already won, "Because if you don't, Soul will die." Maka's eyes widened, "You're lying!" The demon sighed, "No i'm not. What reason would I have to lie to you? I need you to help me find Soul." Maka smirked, "He got away from you huh? Good." The demon folded his arms, obviously irritated, "Yes. He did escape." Then he added with a grin, "Mostly."

Outside, Kid and Blackstar were seeing to the others injuries. Soul had calmed down when Maka had begun to resonate with him and was lying down while Maka sat beside him. "What do you think is going on in there?" Blackstar asked. Kid looked at them for a moment, then replied, "I don't know...But all we can do, is hope that Maka can save him." Blackstar laughed and said, "C'mon Kid! This is Maka we're talking about! If anyone can save Soul, it's her."

Inside, Maka warily asked, "Whaddya mean 'mostly'?" The demon grinned, "The madness had taken over most of his Soul in that initial attack, however, a small part of him retained his sanity. I will never understand how." Maka narrowed her eyes again, "So you want to find him so you can consume the rest of him?" The demon laughed, "You know me too well Maka Albarn! But no, I don't need you to find him per-say. I need you to find the key to this." He held up a small box. All along the edges it said 'Soul Eater' and 'Do not open'. Maka looked at it, admired its make and the detail on it. After a while she asked, "What's inside it?" The demon seemed honestly suprised, "You mean you can't tell? I thought you'd be smart enough to guess what the contents of that box are." Maka eyed the box again and looked through the keyhole. All at once a blood red eye flashed in front of hers. She gasped and dropped the box.

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Is that really how you should be treating the rest of your partner's soul?" Maka kept on staring. Soul was inside that thing?! The demon extended his hands, "Yes. Soul is inside. And we need to find the key if either of us want to accomplish anything." Maka picked the box back up, "How will I know where to look?" Inside her head she heard a voice, 'Memories...' She looked at the demon, but he gave no indication that he had spoken. Then, there it was again, 'Memory is the key...' She looked at the box again and murmured, "Memory is the key?"

She looked around the halls. The picture next to the one of Soul and his brother, looked more recent. "Memory is the key." She began to run down the hallway.

She kept running. The pictures flashing by as she tore past them. However, one made her stop. She eyed the picture. It was Soul, alone, playing the piano. The title of it was, 'Symphony of Despair.' She began to walk past it, when the next one made her stop again, in this one, Soul was playing the piano, still, but Maka was standing behind him. The position of her body made it apparent that she was dancing.

The title of it was, 'Acceptance.' She moved on to the next one, she looked at it for a long time. She was stunned. It was a picture of Maka and Soul shaking hands. When she had asked him to be her partner. The title was, 'My Meister.' But that wasn't what caught her eye. Underneath it, in smaller letters, were the words, 'I'll always love you.'

A tear made its way slowly down her cheek. All the memories of her and Soul began to flood her mind. A light began to glow in her hand. When she looked down at it, she was holding a small blue key. "Memory is the key." She dried her eyes and smiled, "You idiot..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitty moon priestess: I like the anime but to me the ending was crap. A courage punch defeated the greatest threat to the world? C'mon guys...**

* * *

SoMa Forgotten Souls Chapter 8 Part 3  
I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, it probably wouldn't be any good.  
Finally, the end.

Maka began to make her way back to the demon. A hundred thoughts began to swim through her head. 'Now what?' 'What is the demon going to do now that I have the key?' 'Can I beat him?' 'How can I help Soul?' but the most fearful thought that kept creeping its way to the front of her mind was, 'What if I lose?' No. She forced herself not to think about it. Her footsteps echoed in the halls and soon she found herself standing in front of the demon. He was smiling evilly, as if he knew she had the key. Of course he knew. That's what was most annoying about him. "So, I see you found it?" Maka nodded, "Yeah. I got it." The demon held the box that contained the rest of Soul, out to her, "Well what are you waiting for? Open it! Then we can see which of us can get him first!"

Maka took the box and held the key tightly in her hand. Inside, Soul could tell Maka had found the key. "Good, now hide the key and get out of here!" From inside he heard the demon speaking, "Whats the matter? Don't you want to save your precious partner?" Soul grimaced. The demon was taunting her. If there was one thing Soul knew, it was that Maka would never back down from a challenge. "Don't listen to him Maka! Just take the key and get out of here!" He heard her voice this time, "Yes. I do want to save him." The demon laughed maniacally and said, "Then open it. We can't accomplish either of our goals with the box still closed now can we?"

Maka placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. A golden light enveloped her and she disappeared inside the box. The demon began to liquefy and followed shortly after. The lid slammed shut and the box crashed to the floor.

Maka saw nothing but darkness. She could feel she was moving forward. But she couldn't see a thing. When she turned around she could see the madness gaining on her. It wouldn't be long before it overtook her. Up ahead she began to see a light. The closer she got she realized that the light was a steady stream of images. As she flew by them she could see that they were Soul's memories. And they all had one thing in common, both she and soul were in them. She didn't have time to think about it long, she could feel the madness even closer than before now.

Finally she reached a large room with only a single shaft of light entering in. In the middle of the room was a large pillar. At the top of it, was Soul. From his waist down he was completely made out of stone. His hand was frozen in a reaching position, but his face could still move. And he wasn't happy.

Soul couldn't believe her! She just charged inside without even thinking about the madness. "Soul!" She began to move towards him. "Maka you idiot! I told you how to find the key so you could keep the demon out!" She didn't answer him but kept flying towards him. Behind her he could see the madness hot on her tail. "Maka! Look ou..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because her body had crashed into his own. She hugged him fiercely as the madness enveloped them both.

Outside, Blackstar, Kid, and the others were getting worried. "Look!" Maka and Soul began to glow a sinister red. The madness radiating from the two was almost overwhelming. Kid grit his teeth, "Oh no! They're being taken over!" Just then a blue light began to shine between them. It kept getting stronger as it battled with the red light, each trying to gain supremacy over the other. Tsubaki silently pleaded, "C'mon Maka..."

Soul just stood there as she kept hugging him. It wasn't like he could do anything else. He used his free hand to stroke her hair. "Soul..." He rested his forehead on top of hers. "Why? Why'd you open it when you knew I wanted you to run?" She leaned into his neck, "You'd have done the same for me." Soul grinned, "Yeah. Of course I would. I love you idiot." She lifted her head to face him, "I love you too Soul." She then pressed her lips firmly against his. Soul felt like he was going to melt. 'So not cool...' Then he smiled and kissed her back 'but i can live with that.'

The blue light then became so strong no one could look at it. The demon screamed in rage and pain as the light flooded him, erasing the madness. When the light dimmed, Soul opened his eyes and got up. Maka, still sitting only smiled up at him. Soul grinned and held out his hand, "C'mon Maka. Lets get everyone and go home." She nodded and took his hand, "Yeah."

* * *

**Welp, for those of you who were expecting a good ending, sorry, you got this instead**.** The ending was rushed and really cheesy, but i Like cheese so it's all good. Adios!**


End file.
